La découverte de Snow
by th13
Summary: Snow fait une découverte sur la face cachée d'Emma et certains couples improbables sortent du placard! OS non situé dans les saisons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété des producteurs et compagnie... Ainsi qu'une référence à Fesssland. Par contre, mon imagination m'appartient. **

_Bonsoir! (ou bonjour, tout dépend de quel côté du globe vous êtes)_

_Rapide incursion dans le monde merveilleux de OUAT ou, pour une fois, certains couples vont vous surprendre. Ne prend place dans aucune saison. _

_Ne vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature non plus mais j'espère que vous allez bien vous fendre la poire en lisant cet OS._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_13_

* * *

><p>Mary-Margaret aimait prendre son traditionnel chocolat saupoudré de cannelle dans le silence de sa cuisine.<p>

David ronflait comme un bienheureux dans le lit conjugal tandis qu'Emma n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Ce qui n'inquiétait pas outre mesure l'institutrice car elle savait que sa fille, si elle n'était pas de permanence, passait ses soirées soit avec Neal et Killian ou avec Henry qui vivait chez sa mère adoptive.

La petite brune lâcha un soupir de contentement et se demanda si elle devait réveiller David pour profiter d'un moment crapuleux.

* * *

><p>Allongée dans un immense lit, les bras sous un oreiller et un drap qui cachait juste ce qu'il fallait, Emma dormait.<p>

Ronfler serait un terme un peu plus approprié aux yeux de Regina qui, assise sur le lit, observait la dormeuse.

La mairesse se massa la nuque et se maudit intérieurement de la soirée de la veille au _Rabbit Hole, _le seul endroit ou Sainte Snow, patronne de la vertu et anti-Regina, n'oserait jamais mettre les pieds, de crainte de voir tout son monde s'écrouler car il s'en passait de belles… Notamment la soirée de la veille ou Regina avait dû ramener une Shérif ivre morte et qui braillait (plus qu'elle ne chantait) la petite Huguette.

La brune porta son attention vers la blonde qui commençait à se réveiller.

- B'jour. Grommela Emma en clignant des yeux. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne !

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Répondit Regina en souriant largement. La salle de bain est libre.

- Merci. T'es un amour. Rétorqua la jeune femme en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. Henry ?

- Il ne va pas tarder à se lever. Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Une douche à deux n'est pas envisageable ?

Regina se leva en éclatant de rire.

* * *

><p>La table était dressée pour le petit déjeuner, repas que la Mairesse considérait comme essentiel.<p>

Sous le regard attendri de sa mère, Henry noyait ses pancakes sous des généreuses rasades de sirop d'érable et, avant d'y goûter, demanda :

- M'man n'est pas là ?

- Sous la douche.

- Votre soirée était bien ?

- J'affirme sans me tromper que ta mère va faire une razzia sur le tube d'aspirine avant de retourner au poste.

- A ce point là ?

- Tu lui demanderas. En attendant, mange.

Henry opina de la tête et s'attaqua avec entrain au contenu de son assiette tandis que Regina faisait fondre deux aspirines dans un verre d'eau.

- Salut gamin ! fit Emma, enjouée, en ébouriffant la chevelure de leur fils.

- M'man… grogna Henry sans lever le nez de son assiette.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'attitude du pré adolescent et tendit le verre à la jeune femme qui le but d'une traite.

- Tu vas être en retard. Fit observer la Mairesse. Et tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Bah, je terminerai ma nuit au poste et si jamais ma mère a la brillante idée de me rendre visite, je n'aurai qu'à lui dire que j'ai eu une nuit difficile avec Leroy qui était complètement torché et qui braillait des chansons paillardes. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

- Chansons paillardes ? releva Henry, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Ce n'est pas de ton âge. Rétorqua la Shérif d'un ton sans appel.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Regina glissa sa main droite dans celle d'Emma et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, la blonde attira la brune contre elle et glissa ses mains sous le haut de pyjama de la Mairesse qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai rester ici… soupira Emma en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Primo, ma mère et deuxio, ma patronne qui s'avère être très à cheval sur les horaires.

- Très drôle.

- Amour, aucun sens de l'humour ce matin.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. Murmura Regina en la regardant.

- Il le faut pourtant mais on se voit ce soir. 20 h au _Rabbit._ Termina la blonde en l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres et en se détachant de l'étreinte à regret.

Regina la regarda partir et rejoignit Henry qui, ayant fini de déjeuner, débarrassait la table.

- M'man est partie ?

- Oui. Soupira la brune en se servant une tasse de café.

- Pourquoi vous ne dites pas à grand-mère que vous êtes ensemble et que vous êtes mariées ? dit il en se tournant vers sa mère qui avait manqué de recracher le contenu de son mug.

- Parce que Snow se draperait dans sa vertu et qu'elle… Pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi, hein ? File te préparer pour l'école.

* * *

><p>David ouvrit précautionneusement la porte du bureau de sa fille et ne fut pas surpris de la voir en train de dormir. Il posa une tasse de chocolat cannelle sur un coin du bureau et secoua gentiment l'épaule du Shérif qui sursauta.<p>

- J'suis réveillée ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est la relève. Dure nuit ?

- Epuisante. Corrigea la blonde en prenant la tasse dans ses mains.

- La nuit avec Regina ? Taquina David.

- Quoi ? Ah non. _Rabbit_ hier soir et nous avons trop bu. Non, j'ai trop bu avec Mulan.

- Faut dire aussi qu'elle tient très bien l'alcool. Je parle en connaissance de cause. August a même dit que si un jour, Mulan finissait torchée comme Leroy, il se baladerai à poil sur la place. Blague à part, quand est ce que tu dis à ta mère que tu es mariée avec Regina ? fit-il en désignant l'alliance qui ornait l'annulaire gauche de sa fille.

- Promet moi que Snow ne se lancera pas dans une croisade Anti Regina et je lui dirais.

- Ça, je ne peux pas te le promettre. Ta mère et ta femme ont un lourd passif entre elles et je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Pas envie de finir mes nuits sur le canapé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- T'es marié avec une castratrice de première catégorie.

- On parle de ta mère.

- Tout les trois, nous avons le même âge et je vous considère plus comme des amis que comme des parents. J'dit pas ça pour te vexer…

- Je sais. Ta mère ne s'y fait pas.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui faire un môme. Cela lui passerai peut être l'envie de jouer à la mère poule avec moi.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Pouffa David. Et avant de rentrer, enlève ton alliance. Je ne veux pas me retrouver veuf avant l'heure.

* * *

><p>Henry déjeunait au <em>Granny's <em>avec David. Tout les deux parlaient avec des mines de conspirateurs du triangle Emma-Regina-Snow et des moyens d'aider le couple à tout révéler sans que l'institutrice ne fasse un scandale mais ils étaient au point mort.

- Ou alors, elles se galochent devant grand-mère.

- Henry, langage. Ta grand-mère hurlera à qui veut l'entendre que Regina a piqué la vertu d'Emma. Grommela David.

- Vertu ?

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Grand-père, j'ai douze ans.

- Je sais petit homme mais pour ce genre de conversation, adresse-toi à tes mères ou à ton père.

- Neal est parti pêcher avec Killian.

- Ouais… La pêche à la raie… Tu veux mon avis ? Laissons les se débrouiller comme des grandes. Nous, on comptera les points. Sauf si ta grand-mère ne nous tue pas avant…

* * *

><p>- Je sors ! fit Emma à Snow tout en enfilant son éternelle veste rouge, son alliance cachée dans une poche de son jean.<p>

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda la petite brune en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Quelque part.

- Tu ne veux pas passer la soirée avec moi ? David est avec Henry et je m'ennuie.

- J'ai une tête à faire du macramé avec toi ou à t'entendre déblatérer sans fin sur ma vie privée ?

- Ce n'est pas en traînant que tu vas arranger tes histoires.

- Ah… Tu veux sans doute parler de Neal et Killian. C'est arrangé.

- Tu m'en vois ravie. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Attend que je réfléchisse… Aucun des deux.

Emma éclata de rire et sortit de l'appartement. Une fois sur le palier, elle enfila l'alliance à son doigt et se rendit à pieds au _Rabbit _sans se rendre compte que Snow, intriguée par l'attitude de sa fille, la suivait de loin.

* * *

><p>August jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Leroy qui, comme à son habitude, enquillait les verres à la vitesse de la lumière. Le nain, qui commençait à être sérieusement torché, était monté sur le comptoir et s'était lancé dans une imitation très cul cul de Snow sous les regards des clients, hilares.<p>

- T'as vraiment du bol que Snow ne foute pas les pieds ici.

- Attend un peu qu'Aurore se pointe. Répondit le nain en buvant cul sec son verre de Jack.

- Mulan va te tomber dessus.

- M'en fout. SI j'peux m'foutre de la gueule de pupute Monique, j'vais pas me gêner.

- J'préfère quand tu fais dans la paillarde.

- Ecoute donc celle là. _C'était un chasseur, qu'était plein d'ardeur, qui s'branlait la piiiiiiiiiiiine dans la carabiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineuuuuuuuuuuu…._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Emma fit son apparition, sourire aux lèvres et heureuse d'être loin de Snow. Leroy n'interrompit même pas sa chanson en voyant la blonde et lui fit un signe discret de la main.

Le nain savait qu'une fois de plus, son comportement alcoolisé servirait de prétexte pour cacher la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes aux yeux de Snow et il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

- Blondie, par ici ! fit Ruby qui était attablée en compagnie de Belle et Mulan.

La shérif slaloma entre les tables et rejoignit ses amies.

- Sexy Queen n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit la serveuse, déçue.

- Elle ne va pas tarder. Alors, Rumple avance avec ta grand-mère ?

- Il est avec elle.

- Heu… Il est tout seul.

- M'oblige pas à te dire ou grand-mère se trouve. Rien que d'y penser….

- Bien remise d'hier soir ? demanda Belle tout en posant une main réconfortante sur celles de sa compagne qui, en aucun cas, ne voulait savoir ce que sa grand-mère foutait sous une table.

- Aspirine, ronflette et me voilà fraîche comme un gardon.

- Tu aurai du passer à la maison. Fit Mulan. Je t'aurai fait ma mixture anti gueule de bois.

- Pour que je dégueule tripes et boyaux sur ton tapis ? C'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

- Le tapis a fini à la poubelle mais tu étais bien après, non ?

- Juste assez bien pour me barrer dès que j'ai vu ma mère qui débarquait chez toi avec ses putains de piafs. D'ailleurs, elle te voulait quoi ?

- Un truc que ma grand-mère lui a envoyé. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Dit évasivement l'asiatique.

- August, une bouteille de saké et une du dieu Jack s'il te plaît. Commanda Belle d'une voix forte. Non, met en deux. Termina-t-elle en voyant Regina.

Apercevant sa femme venir vers elles, Emma alla à sa rencontre et, sans se faire prier, l'embrassa.

- J'ai attendu ça toute la journée. Confessa la Mairesse en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de son épouse.

- Moi aussi. Avoua la blonde en la serrant dans les bras. Henry ?

- Avec David jusqu'à demain matin. Soirée entre hommes. Ta mère ?

- Macramé ou elle est partie faire un tour dans la forêt pour voir ses piafs. Je ne sais pas ou elle est et je m'en fous. Termina Emma en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Comme c'est mignon. S'extasia Belle en regardant le couple.

- A en mettre le feu dans ma culotte.

- Ruby… soupira Mulan.

- Tant de mièvrerie, ça me rend malade. Manque plus que les petits oiseaux et nous aurions une image qui ne déplairai pas à l'autre gourde de Snow… Qui n'a de pur que le nom d'ailleurs. (Le couple revient) Fini de se lécher la gueule les tourterelles ?

- Plaît-il ? S'enquit Regina en se servant un doigt de Jack. Miss Swan, vos fréquentations sont déplorables.

- Ce sont également les tiennes et c'est madame Swan- Mills je te prie. Rétorqua Emma en riant.

- Je sais. Fit la Mairesse avec un clin d'œil. Les deux abrutis sont revenus de leur partie de pêche ?

- Ils essaient de convaincre Robin de se joindre à eux. Pouffa Mulan en buvant son saké.

- Dit moi mon petit rouleau de printemps, ta douce et délicate fleur de lotus a rencontré le grand méchant loup dans la forêt ? demanda Belle à son amie.

- Aurore est toujours en retard. J'comprendrai jamais pourquoi les trois quart des femmes passent autant de temps dans la salle de bain.

- Parce que tu aurai envie de coucher avec un champ de bataille ?

- Très délicat miss Swan.

- Shérif, si j'interprète correctement le regard de ta moitié, et je pense que c'est le cas, tu viens de tirer un trait sur ta vie sexuelle pour un long, très long moment. Renchérit la bibliothécaire, hilare.

Emma rougit, se pencha vers l'oreille de sa femme et lui murmura plusieurs propositions pour se faire pardonner. Ruby sourit en voyant le visage empourpré de Regina tandis que Mulan se leva, soulagée de voir enfin la chevelure blonde d'Aurore.

- Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas perdue en route. Soupira l'asiatique.

- Tink et *Gouinette sont passées à la maison pour faire fumer un truc de leur invention à Philippe qui s'est écroulé sur le canapé. C'était ça ou les filles lui bourraient la gueule.

- Mouais. Dit Mulan, dubitative. Et à part ça, quand est ce que tu quittes le Prince qui fait chier ?

- Quand ces deux là parleront à Snow. Répondit Aurore en désignant le couple qui se câlinait sous le regard goguenard de Ruby.

- C'est ça… Autant ouvrir un bordel avec Gouinette, ça reviendra au même.

- Je… Je crois que ton projet va se faire ma chérie.

* * *

><p>La terre arrêta de tourner quand Snow fit son apparition, furieuse.<p>

Leroy cessa de brailler sur le comptoir. Rumple referma le plus discrètement possible sa braguette et Granny, sortant de dessous la table, s'essuya les lèvres avant de s'assoir. Killian et Neal arrêtèrent de faire des avances à Robin qui était à deux doigts de céder tandis que Whale et Hooper rangeaient leur nécessaire de fumette.

- Dix contre un que la gourdasse va brailler comme le jour de son dépucelage. Murmura Leroy à August.

- Tenu. Répondit discrètement le patron.

Snow fulminait et le monde s'attendait à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas le fait de voir sa fille au Rabbit qui la mettait dans cet état mais de la voir aux côtés son ex belle-fille.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce taudis ? hurla la petite brune en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. C'est cette catin qui…

- Regina, une catin ? C'est la meilleure celle-là. S'insurgea Emma en se levant, dévoilant sa main gauche dont la vue fit bondir Snow.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Cela s'appelle une alliance. Fit Regina, dédaigneuse.

- Toi, j't'ai pas sonnée.

- Ne parle pas à ma femme sur ce ton là ! Gronda la Shérif qui se mit les mains sur la bouche, réalisant qu'elle venait de le dire à sa mère.

- Ta… Ta quoi ? Tu es mariée à cette…

- Catin, perverse, libertine, garce, reine des salopes… Et je suis sûre d'en oublier la moitié. Enuméra la Mairesse, amusée.

- As-tu pensé à ton fils ? A sa réaction quand il l'apprendra ? Et ton père…. Savoir que tu t'es mariée à cette garce manipulatrice…

- David et Henry sont au courant. Coupa Emma.

- C'est un plan de cette sorcière pour foutre la merde ! Cette bonne femme, c'est le diable en personne !

- Je ne savais pas que le diable s'habillait en Prada. Murmura Ruby en riant.

- T'es sous un sort ? Mais enfin Emma, tu ne peux pas être mariée à cette succube dont le seul but est de me détruire !

- Ça suffit maintenant. Gronda Regina en toisant Snow. Tu fais chier. Tu fais vraiment chier. Ta morale et tes principes, tu te les carres ou je pense et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va crier au scandale parce que ta fille s'est mariée avec sa pire ennemie. T'es loin d'être bien sous tous rapports ma chère…

Snow adressa un geste du majeur à la Mairesse qui éclata de rire.

- C'est d'une telle délicatesse.

- Va chier.

- Catin, perverse et j'en passe sont des termes qui sont valables pour toi. Continua Regina à l'oreille de Snow. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que je n'étais pas au courant de ton pseudo carré d'herbes médicinales ? De tes séances de fumette avec Ruby dans les bois ? De ton goût prononcé pour les gardes du château ? De tes parties de jambes en l'air avec les sept nains au grand complet ? Que tu es une cliente régulière de grand-mère Fa ? Laisse-nous vivre notre histoire sans t'en mêler sinon il fort probable que ma langue serve à autre chose qu'à faire du bien à ma femme… Et une dernière chose. Cassidy et Jones… C'est la prostate qu'ils préfèrent.

Snow s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et regarda celle qui était à présent sa belle-fille avec stupeur.

- T'oserai pas.

- Je vais me gêner. Assura la Mairesse avec un sourire carnassier. Habitue toi à ce je sois le petit sucre d'orge d'Emma… Son petit abricot…

- Oh bordel, je crois que…

- Il vaut mieux que tu mettes les voiles. Confirma la brune. A bientôt belle-maman.

Snow se leva sans dire un mot car elle savait que Regina mettrait sa menace à exécution et s'en alla.

Leroy se tourna vers August qui, sans sourciller, lui tendit un billet de vingt dollars et chacun reprit ses activités. Emma en profita pour se tourner vers sa femme, étonnée que Snow n'ai pas poussé plus loin sa crise.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle arrête de brailler ?

- Je lui ai rafraîchi sa mémoire sur sa jeunesse.

- Mais le coup de grâce fut quand tu as mentionné la grand-mère du rouleau de printemps. Fit Ruby, hilare. J'ai l'ouïe fine ma cocotte.

- Donc, tu vas me dire ce que ma femme a dit à ma mère. Répliqua la Shérif en se tournant vers la serveuse.

- Oh non. Ton sucre d'orge a un dossier sur moi et je ne veux pas qu'elle raconte à tout le monde ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant ma folle jeunesse.

Regina éclata de rire en entendant les propos de Ruby et porta son attention vers Emma qui semblait être dans une intense réflexion tandis que Mulan semblait vouloir être ailleurs.

- Mulan, elle vend quoi ta grand-mère ? Fini par dire la blonde.

- J'suis vraiment obligée de répondre ? demanda l'asiatique, gênée.

- Ouaip.

- Elle fabrique et vend un certain type d'objet. Chaque pièce est unique et Grand-mère en a fait son petit commerce. Ça marche assez bien.

- Pourquoi en faire tout un foin si elle vend des objets d'art ?

- Pas ce genre d'objet. Murmura Mulan en regardant ailleurs.

- Elle vend des sex-toys ? dit Emma, hilare et qui redevint vite sérieuse en voyant que son amie était mal à l'aise. Non ?! C'est ce que ma mère vient chercher chez toi ?

Mulan ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Aurore qui lui prit les mains. Belle regarda ailleurs tandis que Ruby était silencieuse. Ne restait plus que Regina dont le visage avait prit une délicate couleur rouge.

- Toi aussi ?

- J'étais. Corrigea la brune. J'étais jeune.

- Tu les as encore ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu les as encore ?

- Oui. Heu… Chérie, depuis que je suis avec toi, ils sont au placard.

- On rentre.

- T'es sûre ?

Emma opina de la tête et, se penchant à l'oreille de sa femme, murmura :

- J'ai très très envie que mon petit abricot s'occupe de moi et je ne voudrai pas que les objets de Grand-mère Fa prennent encore plus la poussière….

* * *

><p>Snow se redressa brusquement sur son lit et se massa les tempes.<p>

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Murmura-t-elle en voyant David qui dormait paisiblement.

La brune finit par se lever, enfila un peignoir et, sans faire de bruit, se rendit dans la cuisine ou elle se prépara un chocolat saupoudré de cannelle. Tout en dégustant le breuvage chaud, l'institutrice se remémora son rêve. Absurde et délirant mais si réel…

Snow posa brusquement sa tasse, s'habilla rapidement et couru jusqu'au commissariat qui était étrangement fermé. La petite brune constata également que la coccinelle jaune d'Emma était garée sur le parking mais que la propriétaire n'était pas là.

- Et si…

* * *

><p>Ce furent des coups à la porte d'entrée qui tirèrent Regina de son sommeil. La jolie brune risqua un œil vers on réveil qui indiquait six heures du matin et maudit intérieurement la personne qui frappait à la porte.<p>

A ses côtés, Emma bougea et fini par entrouvrir les yeux.

- S'qui s'passe ? marmonna la Shérif en voyant sa femme debout, en peignoir. Reviens te coucher s'il te plaît.

- Dès que j'aurai été maudire jusqu'à la dixième génération l'abruti qui frappe contre la porte. Rendors-toi.

Regina descendit rapidement les escaliers, ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Snow. Cette dernière la regarda attentivement et pâlit en voyant la main gauche de la Mairesse.

- Bordel… C'est donc vrai.

- De ?

- Mon rêve.

- Tu débarques, à six heures du matin, à cause d'un rêve ? fit Regina, perplexe. Et en quoi ma main t'intéresse ?

- Emma est avec toi ?

- Snow, soit réaliste. Qu'est ce que ta fille ferai chez moi ? Mentit la brune tout en se demandant qui avait vendu la mèche.

- Ne me mens pas. Emma est avec toi, dans ta chambre et elle a la même que la tienne.

- Tu délires. J'ignore ce que tu mets dans ton chocolat cannelle du matin mais miss Swan n'est pas avec moi. Et pourquoi je me serai mariée avec ta progéniture ? Je ne peux déjà pas d'encadrer alors ta fille…

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je vous donne ma… bénédiction. Je n'ai pas envie que tu racontes à ma fille ce que tu connais de ma vie quand tu étais ma belle-mère et encore moins que tu mentionnes Grand-mère Fa.

Sur ces paroles, Snow s'en alla et Regina ferma la porte, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle rejoignit sa femme qui, allongée, ne dormait pas.

- Qui c'était ? demanda la blonde une fois que la brune se soit recouchée.

- Ta mère et elle était bizarre.

- Bizarre ?

- Elle a découvert que nous étions mariées.

- Qui nous a balancées ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Regina en se calant contre Emma. Qu'est ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?

- Voyons… Rabbit. Leroy imitait ma mère, Rumple faisait du gringue à Granny et les docs étaient en pleine opération fumette. Neal et Killian planifiaient leur sortie sur le Jolly et nous étions avec les filles. Je faisais même un concours avec le rouleau de printemps pendant que tu tâtais le bout de gras avec Belle et Ruby.

- Oui. Et c'est Aurore qui a mit fin à vote concours en disant à Mulan qu'elle ne coucherait pas avec une viande saoule.

- Cela ne me dit toujours pas le nom de la personne qui nous a vendues.

- Ta mère a parlé d'un rêve.

- Snow fait des rêves bizarres. La dernière fois, elle a rêvé que David se pavanait chez Granny avec une robe moulante, une perruque, des talons aiguilles et qu'il se faisait allumer par l'autre cinglé de Jefferson.

- Pour une fois que son rêve a montré la vérité… soupira la brune. Pas que ça m'ennuie parce que ça nous a évité une crise mais… J'aurai aimé balancer la bombe juste pour voir sa tête…

- On peut rayer le gamin et David. Les filles, c'est exclu. Les docs aussi. Leroy…

- Délire éthylique et il n'a pas son pareil pour singer ta mère. On le raye. Pareil pour August.

- Philippe ?

- Il ne vient jamais et préfère son canapé à Aurore.

- Tink et la Fée Bleue ?

- Cela impliquerai qu'elles sortent du placard. Comme Cassidy et Jones.

- Non, sérieux ? S'étonna Emma au sujet des deux femmes. Vache !

- Langage miss Swan. Fit Regina, faussement réprobatrice. Ne reste plus que…

- Oh les enfoirés. Les sales petits enfoirés. Marmonna la Shérif en se levant pour s'habiller sous le regard étonné de sa femme.

- Qu'est ce que tu…

- Je vais aller leur dire ma façon de penser.

- A cette heure là ?

- M'en fout.

* * *

><p>Rumple buvait un thé en compagnie de Granny et de Grand-mère Fa. Cette dernière, venue rendre visite à sa petite-fille, avait eu vent, de façon bien involontaire en écoutant une conversation de Mulan avec sa compagne, du couple formé par la Mairesse et la Shérif.<p>

Elle en avait donc parlé à ses deux plus vieux clients et ces derniers, plus que ravis de faire tourner en bourrique cette très chère Snow, avaient été d'accord pour vendre la mèche. Grand-mère Fa n'avait posé qu'une seule condition, que les principales concernées ne soient pas au courant.

- Alors, ça a marché ? demanda Granny en remuant sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

- Nous allons vite le savoir. Commenta Grand-mère Fa qui avait vu Emma venir vers eux.

- Gold, espèce de sale enfoiré ! hurla la blonde en entrant dans le _Granny's_.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? On m'accuse encore d'avoir volé les portes jarretelles de Ruby ?

- C'est toi qui les pique ? fit Granny en le regardant de travers.

- Là n'est pas la question et je m'en tamponne royalement le coquillard. Répliqua la Shérif. J'veux même pas savoir ce que vous faites avec, vieux débris.

- On peut faire plein de chose avec…. Soupira Grand-mère Fa. Un lance-pierre, des liens pour attacher sa partenaire au lit…

Emma frissonna à l'idée d'imaginer une des deux vieilles attachées à un montant de lit avec les fameux porte-jarretelles.

- Bref, que me vaut cette visite miss Swan ? A part entendre les fantasmes d'une vieille qui n'a pas vu le grand méchant loup depuis des lustres…

- Il n'y a que vous pour avoir … Bordel, ma mère est venue faire chier ma femme à cause d'un putain de rêve !

- Voyez le bon côté des choses. Gourde 1ère du nom vous foutra une paix royale. Et, accessoirement, ne cherchera plus à vous emmerder sur votre vie privée. Je l'ai fait pour vous rendre service et faire tourner en bourrique cette très chère Snow. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander lui demander la teneur de son rêve.

- Qui doit être farci de trucs bien dégueulasses ou pervers. Renchérit Granny avec un sourire en coin.

- Miss Swan, vous avez fini ?

- Je… Quelle est la contrepartie ? Avec vous, rien n'est jamais gratuit.

- J'veux juste avoir l'accès à une cellule ce soir. Notre vieille amie doit repartir dans sa Chine natale demain et…

- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus vieux pervers. Fit Emma en grimaçant. Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher.

- C'est ça, faites donc. (la Shérif part) Grand-mère Fa, quel est ton prochain désir ?

- A part essayer mes nouveaux objets sur toi dans la cellule ? Puisque tu parles d'emmerder Snow, pourquoi pas montrer à ce cher Charmant les frasques de sa femme quand elle était plus jeune ?

- L'heureux petit couple va voler en éclat, je le sens ! termina Rumple, goguenard et en imaginant la réaction de David face aux rêves qu'il allait lui faire faire.

* * *

><p><em>*Gouinette, Pupute Monique et le Prince qui fait chier font partis du détournement de "la Belle au Bois Dormant" de Fesssland.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!<em>

_Th13_


	2. Chapter 2

_Une petite suite pour le week end, histoire de bien rigoler._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve ne bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_13_

_PS: A K. 13 ans de vie commune dont un an de mariage depuis le 23/11. Ild chaton et bonne chance pour demain!_

* * *

><p>Snow rentrait tranquillement chez elle, encore secouée par son rêve qui, au final, n'avait fait que lui montrer une réalité qu'elle se cachait.<p>

Storybrook n'était définitivement pas le monde des Bisounours. Jamais, elle n'aurai soupçonné le fait que Rumple fasse du gringue à Granny, même dans ses pires cauchemars. C'est vrai quoi, c'est bien connu, passé un certain âge, les vieux ne baisent plus, c'est bien connu…

Elle ne fit même pas attention à Emma qui sortait du Granny's avec sa tête des mauvais jours et du trio de vieux qui sortirent peu de temps après.

Elle ne vit pas non plus Killian et Neal dans une ruelle en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques avec ce pauvre Robin ni même Ruby qui s'étirait en tenue d'Eve sur le balcon de Belle. Et encore moins Mulan qui marchait main dans la main avec Aurore, suivies de près par Tink et la Fée Bleue.

Non, Snow pensait encore à ce putain de rêve et à ce que Regina avait dit dedans. L'institutrice eut un frisson d'horreur en pensant à David. Si ce dernier apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait durant sa jeunesse, leur union en prendrait un sacré coup.

Pour le blond, sa femme était plus que bien sous tout rapport. Elle était une Sainte, avec un s majuscule. Pas l'adolescente délurée qu'elle avait été en compagnie de Ruby, des 7 nains et des gardes. C'était la princesse culcul et niaise de ce cher Walt Disney. Pas celle qui commandait chez Grand-mère Fa pour épicer une vie sexuelle qu'elle trouvait terne.

* * *

><p>David émergeait avec la désagréable impression qu'un 33 tonnes lui était passé dessus. Pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas d'une éventuelle cuite avec Mulan. Il avait passé la soirée avec Henry, à jouer aux jeux vidéos et à regarder du foot.<p>

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage, enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama et se rendit dans la cuisine ou sa femme venait juste d'arriver. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, se servit un café et essaya de chasser l'impression du 33 tonnes.

- Tout va bien chéri ? demanda Snow, inquiète.

- Oui. Tu étais où ?

- Je me promenais.

- A 6h du matin ?

- Envie de prendre l'air. Marmonna la brune, peu encline à parler de sa visite à celle qui était potentiellement sa belle-fille.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui, oui. Qu'est ce que tu fais ce matin ?

- Assurer la relève. Je pense qu'Emma a du avoir une nuit très agitée avec Leroy. C'est vrai… Il passe son temps à se torcher la gueule. Dit moi, toi qui l'a bien connu du temps ou tu vivais avec lui et ses frères… Il buvait autant ?

- Heu… Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir. Mentit Snow qui ne voulait pas parler des beuveries des Nains.

- Ok. C'était juste pour savoir. Reprit le blond en finissant son café. Je vais prendre une douche et filer au poste. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Au poste ?

David eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres, de sa femme.

* * *

><p>Sifflotant une chanson paillarde, David se rendit au poste de police ou il trouva Emma en train de faire du nettoyage dans une cellule.<p>

- Tu nettoies les dégâts de Leroy ? demanda le blond en se tenant au chambranle de la porte.

- Hein, quoi ? fit la Shérif en se retournant.

- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Il a dégueulé tripes et boyaux ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Répondit sombrement Emma. Crois-moi sur parole, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le sache.

En effet, une odeur douceâtre traînait dans l'air, qui n'était pas due à Leroy, mais au trio de petits vieux qui avaient fait des choses pas très nettes un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Comment va Snow ? dit Emma pour détourner l'attention de son paternel.

- Ta mère va très bien. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

- Emma… fit David, qui n'était pas dupe.

- Elle a eu la brillante idée de nous faire chier très tôt ce matin.

- Vous lui avez enfin dit ?

- Non mais Snow a dit à ma femme qu'elle avait fait un rêve très bizarre nous concernant. Donc, elle en a fait part à Regina qui, tu te dois bien te douter, à démenti.

- Mais ta mère ne l'a pas crue.

- 'Fin bref… Ce qui nous a poussées à faire une liste de ceux qui auraient pu nous balancer.

- Conclusion ?

- Si je te dis petits vieux bien sous tout rapports mais qui ont une nette tendance à faire des choses dégueulasses au Rabbit, tu penses à qui ?

- Granny et Rumple ? C'est la meilleure celle-là.

- Rajoute la grand-mère du rouleau de printemps et tu as la fine équipe au grand complet.

- Et dans quel but ont-ils fait ça ?

- A ton avis ? Faire péter un plomb à Snow.

- Ouh… C'est vicieux et tout à fait dans le style de Gold.

- Ta soirée console avec Henry s'est bien passée ?

- Oui. Nous avons dégommé du zombie et continué notre partie sur le dernier Final Fantasy. (observe Emma) Tu as une petite mine. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Ouais. Non. Je ne rêve que d'une seule chose, celle d'aller me recoucher.

- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer. Si ta femme passe, je dirai que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu as préféré aller t'allonger.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- J'ai une meilleure mine que toi. Pouffa le blond, amusé.

- Ok. Fit la Shérif en sortant de la cellule. Je vais rentrer. Au fait, j'ai résolu l'énigme sur la disparition des portes jarretelles de Ruby.

- C'est qui ? Jefferson ? Hook ? Neal ?

- Pas du tout. C'est Rumple qui les pique. Me demande pas ce qu'il peut bien en faire.

- Beurk. Tu crois que c'est pour Granny ?

- Bwaaaaaah. Grimaça la jeune femme en repensant à ce que le trio lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Tu as les idées mal placées. J'suis pas sûre que les vieux savent à quoi ça sert…

- C'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures soupes. Apparemment, Granny, quand elle était très très jeune, était une _Marie couche toi là_.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Ta mère.

- Snow a eu une vie avant toi ?

- Emma…

- Je plaisante, je plaisante. Bien qu'il m'est difficilement concevable d'imaginer ma mère… Beurk…

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et te laisser rentrer te reposer. Mes amitiés à ta femme.

* * *

><p>- Gouinette, faut que je te parle. Déclara Mulan à la Fée Bleue qui était en train de reluquer le cul de Tink.<p>

- J't'écoute le nem. Tu as besoin de mes sévices… Pardon, de mes services ?

- Tu es toujours en contact avec la Sadique ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle veut monter un bordel avec le roi Stéphane. Filles de joie et bibine à gogo. Le panard total. J'te laisse imaginer le reste.

- Heu… On va dire que je me fous un peu de ce qu'elle peut bien foutre avec beau-papa. J'ai besoin d'elle et de ses conseils avisés.

- Tu veux t'adonner aux joies de sado-maso avec Aurore ? J'savais qu'avec Péronnelle et Marie-Jeanne, on arriverai à en faire une Pupute digne de ce nom…

- Non. Je veux qu'elle s'occupe de ma grand-mère.

La Fée Bleue leva les yeux vers Mulan, étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ta grand-mère, c'est Grand-Mère Fa. La plus grande créatrice d'objets de vices que la Terre ai porté. C'est la Reine des Perversions, la Succube numéro 1, l'Attila du String et de la Culotte sans oublier le Boxer. Elle serait capable de convertir Snow… Non, mauvais exemple. Ta grand-mère serait capable de baiser n'importe qui pour arriver à ses fins. Et tu veux demander à la Sadique, reine des Sado-Maso, de te filer un coup de main ? Maléfique se fera baiser comme une bleue en moins de temps qu'il faudrait à Mary pour dire son _Suprachépasquoi_.

- Tu es défoncée ?

- Des restes d'hier, rien de bien méchant. Marie-Jeanne nous a fait essayer un de ces trucs… A vouloir t'enfiler la baguette d'Harry…

- Gouinette… soupira Mulan, exaspérée par le bavardage de la Fée.

- Viens en au fait ma poule. Fit Gouinette en posant majestueusement ses fesses sur banc, offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté à une Tink, qui bavassant sur le trottoir d'en face avec Aurore, se demandait quand est ce que la conversation allait se finir pour pouvoir mettre le nez dedans.

- J'ai fait un rêve…

- Bordel, t'es l'ancêtre de Martin Luther Ling ?

- J'ai fait un rêve barré hier soir ou il était question que j'ouvre un bordel avec toi si Emma et Regina balançaient leur liaison à la princesse cucul. J'ai vu Snow sortir de chez la Mairesse et elle avait l'air… choquée.

- Qui ? La grognasse ou la bombasse?

- La grognasse.

- Et ?

- Grand-mère n'est pas étrangère à ce rêve ni à la venue de Snow chez mes copines.

- Ta Grand-Mère est la reine des vices, pas celle des rêves. Le seul qui pourrait, c'est Rumple mais il faudrait qu'il ait une dent contre la grognasse…

- Et si son but, c'était de faire chier les Charming ?

- Heu… Il emmerderait Emma par la même occasion… C'est un vicieux s'il veut se foutre la Sauveuse sur le dos… Putain, je crois que je ne suis pas encore assez défoncée pour entendre ce genre de conneries.

- Tu ne m'aides pas. Grogna l'Asiatique.

- Démerdes- toi avec ta grand-mère le nem. Tu ne peux rien y faire si elle veut se payer la tête de la grognasse et de sa progéniture. Juste compter les points. Par contre, pour le bordel, j'suis partante…

* * *

><p>David se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, un peu étonné de se retrouver au poste de police. Le shérif adjoint se passa une main sur les joues et soupira, heureux de constater qu'il n'avait fait qu'un simple rêve. Sauf qu'il concernait sa femme.<p>

Sa si pure et si délicate Snow avec les sept nains au grand complet et qui ne faisaient pas que jouer à la belote…

Rien que d'y penser, David en avait la nausée. Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'il composa le numéro d'Emma pour tomber sur sa messagerie.

_Salut, c'est Pa… Heu, David. Dès que tu as mon message, rappelle moi s'il te plaît. J'voudrai te parler d'un truc. _

- Bordel, c'est toujours quand on a besoin d'un coup de main qu'elle joue les filles de l'air… grommela le blond en posant son téléphone sur le bureau.

Des claquements de talon aiguille se firent entendre et David n'eu même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que sa belle-fille arrivait.

- Un problème ? S'enquit Regina en faisant face à son beau-père. Ou est ma femme ?

- Partie se reposer. Elle ne se sentait pas bien.

- J'irai la voir tout à l'heure.

- Heu… Regina, je suis au courant de la visite de Snow.

- Emma t'en a parlé ?

- Les grandes lignes. Vois-y un avantage. Vous n'avez plus besoin de vous cacher.

- Sauf que j'aurai bien aimé lui dire au lieu que Rumple la manipule. (Sourit) T'es blanc comme un cul beau-papa.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- Toi aussi ? T'es bien comme Snow…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Cette nuit, j'ai dormi comme un loir. Ce matin, je me suis empafé juste après le départ d'Emma. Et…

- Et ?

- J'ai rêvé de ma femme.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Si c'est pour que tu me racontes les galipettes que tu fait avec Snow, je préfère m'en aller.

- Elle ne faisait pas des galipettes avec moi mais avec les Sept Nains au grand complet… Ma femme s'envoyait en l'air avec eux ! hurla le blond.

- Faut croire que Snow n'est pas si pure que ça. Ricana la Mairesse.

- Si ce n'était qu'avec les Nains… Mais non… La totalité de tes gardes lui a passé dessus…

- Mon château n'était pas partouze land. Tu ne crois pas que tu accordes un peu trop de crédit à un rêve ?

- Gnégnégné…. Grommela David, vexé de ne pas être prit au sérieux.

Regina finit par sourire en voyant la mine renfrognée du blond et s'assit délicatement à la place de sa femme, les mains jointes sous son menton.

- Que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Pour moi, c'était réel.

- Tu veux savoir si ce que tu as rêvé s'est réellement passé ?

- Ouais.

La brune resta silencieuse quelques secondes, le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Il serait si facile de confirmer les soupçons de David et ainsi définitivement faire passer Sainte Snow pour une dévergondée de la pire espèce (ce qui avait été le cas bien entendu) mais la jeune femme avait quand même des scrupules à faire ça au blond.

- J'ai beau avoir un vécu avec Snow, je n'ai pas eu connaissance de ce genre d'incartades. Mentit Regina.

- Ouf. Fit David, soulagé.

- En revanche, si tu veux mettre la main sur ceux qui s'amusent à trafiquer les rêves…

- Tu m'offres ton aide ?

- Oui.

- Quelle est la contrepartie ?

- Promets-moi juste de ne pas t'enfuir en courant dès que tu la verras. Termina Regina avec un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

><p>Un cliquetis de chaînes se faisait entendre dans la rue principale et Ruby, qui terminait de se rhabiller tandis que Belle paressait dans le lit, alla sur le balcon. La serveuse tendit l'oreille et un frisson parcouru son échine.<p>

- Belle, habille-toi et on fout les voiles !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon amour ? fit la bibliothécaire en rejoignant sa compagne.

- Faut qu'on décampe et vite fait.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là, avec toi.

- Code 69. Murmura Ruby.

- Oh… Je préviens tout le monde sauf le trio. Dit Belle en prenant son téléphone portable.

* * *

><p><em>La suite est en cours d'écriture.<em>

_A bientôt,_

_13_


End file.
